


墜落後的起飛練習

by stormykage



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 戰後一年，Farrier出現在Collins的家門口，帶著戰場上的回憶、噩夢跟傷疤。他們各自承受不同的惡夢，試著同行向前。





	墜落後的起飛練習

**Author's Note:**

> 我做了一點研究，引用了納粹第三戰俘營的大逃亡事件（great escape），但許多部分是我因情節而做的虛構，也請多包涵。

1.舊夢

 

**** 

大戰已結束屆滿一年，但它的陰影依然滲進生活的每一天，無處不在。

Collins在軍中有著大好前程，但他毅然選擇退役。他告別父母，單獨在外租了間公寓，找了一份在郵局的工作，徹底遠離戰場。

然而有些記憶難以封存，有些噩夢蟄伏暗處，一逮住機會就爬出來啃噬他。Collins在夢裡一再回到那一天。他站在港邊，在返家人群中尋找那張熟悉的面孔，又一次次落空。悔恨和罪惡感淹沒他，就像他受困機艙時上漲的海水。

 

有人在他的門口敲門。將Collins的意識拉回現實。他搬來的這個地方的人都很友善，但鮮少有人交情深厚到會登門拜訪。也許只是個推銷員，他一面對自己這麼說，一面打開門。

一個男人站在門口。蓬頭垢面，削瘦又憔悴，前額有道顯眼的傷疤，身上帶著一個髒兮兮的旅行袋，只有一雙藍眼敏銳又不羈。Collins從不會錯認那雙眼。

也許他還在做夢或是終於精神崩潰，才會看到鬼魂出現在自己面前。

 

「你還活著。」Farrier 先開了口。

「⋯你也是。」Collins伸出顫抖的手，碰到了對方的肩膀。

這不是夢。

他上前擁抱對方。

 

Farrier在1945年8月返回英國，之後一直待在醫院，他在一個月前出院，輾轉打聽到Collins的地址。

他瘦了一圈，全然無昔日食堂牛仔*的風範。他沈默寡言，時而迷失在自己的思緒中。Collins知道對方跟家人的關係不好，也沒問他為什麼不回家。

「如果你想的話，你可以留在這裡。」Collins說，與其說是提議，更像是請求。

 

Farrier留了下來。

 

****

_ 一鏟又一鏟，他們用磨破皮的手指將沙土鏟到克難推車上運走。 _

_ 每晚只有短短幾小時可以作業，因此每個人都忍著疲憊安靜的工作。 他們負責的這條地道已具備一定規模，地面鋪排上整齊的枕木，偷來的毯子塞在通道牆面隔絕噪音。有些精通電路的同伴拉起了電線跟燈泡。地道瞬間明亮了起來。 _

 

「Farrier！」

Farrier睜開眼，看到Collins擔憂地按著他的肩膀，對方身後檯燈的光影搖搖晃晃的。

Farrier全身都浸在冷汗裡，他伸手摀住雙眼，吃力地說：「不要開燈。」

Collins困惑又擔憂地望著男人，他自己因為夢魘驚醒時總想開著燈。他伸手將檯燈關掉。

兩人一起坐在黑暗中。

「你還好嗎？」Collins問。他看不見Farrier的表情，那讓他很不安。

「恩。」Farrier悶悶地說。「睡你的床是個壞主意。」

「胡說，你剛才睡得挺好的，我在沙發上都聽得到你打鼾。」

Farrier沒有，但他知道Collins只是想緩解氣氛。

「我去睡沙發。」他說。

  
  


****

「你的油箱快沒了。」

「還夠，我們要去的地方沒那麼遠。」

「不，這不足夠，油會用完。去加油。」

「少來了，Farrier，這不是飛機⋯」Collins轉過頭，看到對方眼神裡真實的恐慌，完全沒半點開玩笑的意思。 一股內疚感油然而生，他轉動方向盤開向一間加油站。

「沒事。Farrier，」等油加好後Collins故作輕快地說：「看，一切都好了。」

Farrier沒有回話，只是沈默地看著車子的油表。

 

Dawson父子熱情地迎接他們的到來。當年敦克爾克撤退時，Dawson先生一直留意那個在港邊流連不去，悵然若失的飛官。他成為Collins那段時期的重要精神支柱，戰後仍保持聯繫，對Collins而言，Dawson一家就像家人一樣。

Farrier警戒地看著那對父子，像是隨時準備衝出門。

「孩子，放鬆點，你想喝杯茶嗎？」Dawson平靜地說，但眼裡難掩悲傷。他不需詢問就知道對方傷痕累累。Farrier沒回話，也沒有接過茶杯。站在Collins身邊的Peter低語：「他讓我想到之前我們救起的另一個飛行員⋯爸爸曾打探過那人的情況，聽說他現在還待在療養院。」

 

Collins絕不可能將Farrier送進療養院。他還抱著微小的希望。他前往Farrier之前待過的醫院，詢問對方的精神狀況。

「他很配合治療，大部份時間都很溫和，只是⋯避免讓他受到刺激，他在壓力下可能會做出極端行為。如果你需要幫忙，隨時跟我們聯絡。Collins先生⋯ 」那個治療師頓了頓，接著說：「Farrier先生出院時沒有人來接他，真高興知道有人關心他。」

「我知道，我會照顧他的。」Collins承諾著。

 

過去的Farrier是傑出的飛行員跟搗蛋鬼。他會在菜鳥的耳罩內側塗煞車塵，讓他們拿下頭盔時耳朵多兩圈黑印子；或是在新士官來時，聯合所有人在對方問名字時說自己都叫「Jimmy」。

Collins永遠不會出現在Farrier的惡作劇名單上，但他們之間的競爭在基地裡眾所皆知。從各項訓練成績到吃飯速度，他們在各種正經事跟蠢事上較量。這樣的競逐到最後轉化成絕佳的默契。他們熟悉彼此的行動跟思維，總是照應彼此。

Collins絕不會丟下Farrier，再也不會。

  
  


****

他夢見自己在夜晚單獨執行任務，黑暗中只有他跟他的噴火戰機飛越一層層雲霧。突然，下方出現另一架戰機。是Farrier的噴火戰機，已經失去動能，正在慢慢向下滑翔。

「Farrier！」Collins想要朝他飛去， 但對方的機身卻快速下沉，沒入黑暗中。

 

Collins驚醒過來。 他聽見有人走動的聲音。他起身查看。

Farrier蹲伏在廚房的角落，手裡握著一把刀。

Collins慢慢蹲下來與對方同高，柔聲問：「Farrier？」

「他們來了。」

「誰？」

「蓋世太保。」

Collins艱難地吞嚥，努力壓下胸口湧起的不適感，讓自己的聲調保持平穩：「Farrier，這裡只有我跟你，沒有人會來攻擊你。」

Farrier緊盯著他，像一隻不確定要不要出擊的野獸。

「Farrier，你信任我吧？」Collins問。他覺得自己就像在進行迫降，必須在短時間內做出正確的選擇。「如果你信任我⋯就把刀給我。」

對方依然猶豫著，但他的手開始慢慢垂下，那把刀最終滑到地上。Collins伸手摸上刀柄，將刀快速抽走。

 

_ 「他們在這裡！」 _

_ 德文的叫罵聲此起彼落。 _

_ 強光佔據他的視野，他無法辨認任何東西，除了對著他的槍口跟踩在身上的軍靴。 _

_ 他被人壓制在地，臉貼在地上無法動彈。 _

_ 他想繼續掙扎以重獲自由，但接著他聽見Collins的聲音。 _

_ 為什麼Collins會在這裡？ _

 

昏暗的街景融解了，Farrier發現自己的臉貼著廚房地面，Collins壓在他身上大喊：「Farrier？你聽得見嗎？ 」

Farrier艱難地發出一個單音。

 

門口響起敲門聲。Collins感覺他身下的男人又緊繃起來。「沒事，大概是我的鄰居。」他安撫道：

「待在這裡，我去應門。」

「Collins，別去。」對方的聲音再次失去冷靜。

「待在原地。」Collins又強調一次，在確認Farrier沒有動作後，才從他的身上移開。

 

敲門的是Collins的鄰居，一對老夫婦，他們因為剛才的騷動前來查看。「Collins先生？您沒事嗎？我們聽見一些噪音，所以有些擔心⋯⋯」

「我很好，只是出了點意外，謝謝。」

老太太直盯著他臉上一塊明顯的瘀青，Collins草草用幾句藉口搪塞過去，迅速掩上門。

 

「抱歉。」Farrier低聲說，依然坐在地板上。

「這不是你的錯。」

「我會去醫院拿藥。」

Collins嘆了口氣。「你需要的是多去外面走走，」

  
  


_ 「我今晚要去外面走走。」    _

_ Collins抬起臉看著上舖的男人：「意思是你要溜出宿舍。」 _

_ 「對，你不敢嗎？」Farrier笑道，看起來瀟灑又自負。每當對方一擺出那種臉，Collins就一定會掉進圈套裡。金髮青年哼道：「你是個愛炫耀的蠢蛋，你會在十分鐘以內就被抓去關禁閉。」 _

_ 「我們來看看誰才是那個蠢蛋。」 _

_ 他們一起從宿舍偷溜出去，跑到操場邊的草坪上抽菸。 _

_ 「有一天我會成為傑出的飛行員，榮耀我的國家。」Collins激昂地宣告。 _

_ Farrier輕笑出聲，Collins在他肩上打了一拳：「我是認真的！」 _

_ 「我知道。」那個較年長的男人一本正經的說，但他的眼神完全是另一回事：「但在那之前我會比你先打下敵軍戰機。所以你的紀錄會在我下面。」 _

_ 「去你的。」Collins笑道：「到時你還得靠我拯救你的屁股。」 _

_ 「確定不是我拯救你的，傻子？」 _

  
  


「你立了不少功績。」Farrier說，他一一檢視Collins那些大大小小的勳章。

「對。」Collins感到有些不自在。他不確定該如何回應才不會讓對方受傷。當納粹侵略英國時，他在海峽上跟德軍交戰，心裡想的是為Farrier復仇。從英格蘭空戰到諾曼第登陸，每一次作戰都要連著Farrier的份一起戰鬥，為了那個他以為再也不會回來的人。

「你守護了英格蘭。」Farrier的聲音聽不出情緒起伏。

「你也是。」Collins反射性地回答。

「狗屎!」

Collins嚇了一跳，他看到Farrier眼裡閃爍著危險的光芒，完全變了個樣子。

「那都是他媽的謊言。那些榮譽，表揚，全是謊言。」

「Farrier! 停止。」Collins激動地打斷他:「如果當年你沒有救我，我還能繼續保衛國家嗎？」

「閉嘴!  你知道我做過什麼嗎？想知道我在那裡做了什麼嗎？」Farrier的話語突然破碎了，他不再繼續說下去，但他的肩膀微微顫抖著。Collins想拍他的肩，但Farrier跳了起來，桌上一只茶杯被掃到地上，在刺耳的聲音中碎裂。

「滾開。」男人沙啞地說，他的眼神像隻負傷野獸，兇狠且狂亂。

 

Collins突然感到喘不過氣，就像那天他的駕駛艙裡進水時，他怎麼都打不破艙罩的玻璃那樣。

他轉身衝出門，靠在門板上試著好好呼吸。戰時回憶一幕幕在他的腦海回放，沒有驕傲的勝利感，而是負罪的重擔。

他不應該留Farrier一人，他承諾過會守在他身邊，不管發生什麼事。

Collins深吸一口氣，做好面對任何怒罵跟拳腳的準備，然後重新打開門。地板上的碎片被收拾乾淨了。Farrier垂頭喪氣地坐在原來的位子上，剛才的狂暴消失無蹤。

「沒事的，伙計。你會沒事的。」Collins小心地移動到對方身邊，但不再試著碰觸他。那句話不只是說給Farrier，也是說給他自己聽的。

  
  


_ 他們像家畜一樣被整群塞進一截車廂裡，血味跟汗味交織在一起。 _

_ 「噯，你從戰俘營逃了幾次才會被丟到這輛車上？」那個坐在他對面的戰俘問。那人臉上有著一個醜陋的傷疤，看起來是最近弄的。 _

_ 「我們要去哪裡？」Farrier平板地問。 _

_ 「第三戰俘營*，全德國最堅固的戰俘營。」 _

  
  


****

「這是你要的文件，壞小子。」

Collins接過文件，嘆了口氣：「Danny，我告訴過你這瘀青只是不小心在家撞的。」

那個茶褐色髮的小伙子揶揄：「對、對⋯你只是不小心在某個俱樂部為了某個漂亮姑娘打一架，我們都曉得。」

Collins 笑著搖搖頭，並未被對方的話所刺激。他的同事在他的瘀青上大作文章，但並無惡意，只是出於好玩。他的部門有很多年輕人，他們經歷過空襲，但沒人真的上過前線，戰爭並未侵蝕他們的心靈。當Danny知道Collins是個戰機飛行員時，他的眼裡滿是崇拜跟好奇。

Danny讓Collins想起了過去的自己，衝動、愛玩又好強。

過去Collins總喜歡挑戰Farrier，那些愚蠢的競賽項目有一半是他提出的。Farrier看似意志堅定難以動搖，但只要Collins在他身邊多鼓譟幾句，他就會忍不住加入鬧劇。他們加起來是雙倍麻煩，也是戰場上的黃金組合。

Collins懷念過去的日子，懷念過去的Farrier。他們已經撐過了大戰，Farrier會度過這關的。

「Collins，有你的電話。」Danny喊道。Collins起身去接。

 

是他的鄰居。他們發現Farrier徒手打碎了窗戶，傷口不樂觀，但Farrier不肯去醫院。

Collins趕回家時，男人右手包著一條毛巾，毛巾染滿鮮紅。

「我們必須馬上去醫院。」Collins的聲音顫抖著：「拜託，別這樣，Farrier。」在他推著男人離開時，突然厭惡起鄰居看Farrier的眼神，儘管他知道他們只是好意。

從頭到尾Farrier都不發一語。Collins也沒發問，直到傷口處理完等待領藥時，他才開口：「發生了什麼事？」

「我不知道，測試。」Farrier含糊地說。

測試什麼？測試自己能不能打破玻璃？測試自己還會不會流血？不管是哪種理由都讓Collins感到胸口發悶：「⋯下次別再這麼做了，你差點讓我心臟病發。」

Farrier點點頭。

 

Collins發現他的同伴開始改變屋子的擺設，將一些東西擺到沙發旁的角落。一開始他以為對方只是忘記將東西放回去，但每當他試著將東西歸位時，沒多久對方又會移回去。Farrier在沙發邊囤積的物品越來越多，並在Collins試著清理時大發雷霆。那些書本、照片、毛巾、醫藥箱跟枕頭，並排堆疊在沙發跟牆之間的角落，儼然形成一道小小壁壘。

在無數次跟Farrier毫無意義的爭執後，Collins幾乎要放棄了。「如果你想築起自己的牆，就這麼做吧。」他難掩惱怒地說。

  
  


****

_ 他們挖掘的那條地道被德國人發現了，因此被迫放棄，集中全力完成另一條被命名為Harry的地道。 _

_ 逃亡那天，他們換上平民的衣服，手裡捏著假證件，搭著那輛木推車駛往300英呎外的地面。在那之後是潛行，躲藏，更多奔逃。 _

_ 他們沒有跑多久。 _

_ 亮光、槍口、德文的叫罵聲、踏在身上的軍靴。 Farrier趴在地上時看到同伴的臉同樣貼著地。 _

_ 主事者是誰？ _

_ 其他人去哪裡？ _

_ 蓋世太保的臉在燈下忽明忽暗，一邊質問一邊重踹他的腹部。他在嘴裡嚐到血味。 _

_ Farrier不記得自己說了什麼。那個跟他一起被抓的人遭到槍決，他卻活了下來。 _

_ 他不知道他是怎麼活下來的。 _

  
  
  


2.那些漸壞跟漸佳的

 

****

Collins將家裡的利刃藏起來，將被移位的物品一一歸位。他因自己的惡夢失眠，也因Farrier的惡夢失眠。種種壓力累積在一塊，終於爆發了。他病倒了。

全身痠痛發冷，頭疼欲裂。他的喉嚨腫了起來，發不出半點聲。

怎麼辦？這屋子裡只有自己會打理生活，Farrier怎麼辦？朦朧間他看到Farrier出現在他的床邊，確認他的脈搏，將手背放在他的額頭探測溫度。男人什麼也沒說，接著又走開了。

多美好的一天，Collins苦澀地想。我在和平的日子死在自己的公寓裡。

 

他昏睡了一陣子，再次醒來是因為一股寒意從背部直傳而來。他睜開眼，發現  Farrier將自己放進浴缸裡，正在解他的睡衣。

不！他在做什麼？ Collins瞪大眼。Farrier面無表情，難以判斷他到底在想什麼。

Collins曾在一篇文章讀到，有些戰俘遭受過性暴力，那對他們的心理產生可怕的影響。他不知道Farrier的經歷是不是包含這些。Collins渾身發軟，毫無反抗能力，腫脹的喉嚨發不出聲。他驚懼地看著對方剝掉自己剩下的衣物，拿起一條浸過熱水的毛巾擦拭汗濕的脖頸跟胸膛。他漸漸明白過來，這只是一般的擦澡。

Farrier將Collins全身擦過一遍後，用一條乾淨的毯子將男人裹起來打橫抱起，小心的像是抱著一個陶瓷娃娃。他把病人放回床上，搬出更多毛毯蓋在對方身上。Collins半睡半醒地躺在床上，他的頭還在暈眩，但至少不冷了。

 

Collins再度醒來的時候看到Farrier 端來一碗熱湯，拿著一個小湯杓要餵他。

「罐頭雞湯。」像是可以讀到他的懷疑，Farrier打破沈默：「我在商店買的。」他看了看Collins，又補上一句：「我沒有燒掉你的廚房。」

那碗湯稱不上美味，但 Collins喝完了一整碗。Farrier沈默的收拾一切，忠實地守在他身邊。

 

惡夢並未因感冒就消弭。在他生病的第三晚，Collins又開始因為惡夢在夜半驚醒。他的眼睛本能地搜尋Farrier的位置。Farrier通常要不待在他的床邊，要不睡在離床不遠的沙發上。但那晚他都不在那裡。Collins爬下床，開始到處尋找Farrier。

他的搜索沒有持續很久，Farrier就待在沙發跟牆壁之間的角落，他建築的那堆壁壘裡。他蜷縮成一團，睜著眼閱讀一本書。

當他注意到Collins時，整個人跳了起來，撞倒了一只餅乾盒跟藥瓶。「媽的，你在這裡做什麼，Collins?」他的聲音帶著被發現的懊惱，但沒有任何怒氣成分。

「我找不到你。」Collins的聲音因為感冒而粗啞，他的眼眶微微泛紅。

Farrier看起來不知所措。「我做了惡夢。」他低聲解釋：「不想吵醒你。」

「我也做了惡夢。」Collins將一些雜物搬開，坐下來擠到Farrier身邊。對方不同意地看著他：「你的感冒會加重。」

「反正我在床上也睡不著。」Collins 固執地說，像是打定主意要在這生根。

Farrier嘆了口氣，然後去搬毯子。

當他們在那個避難所裡窩成一團時，Farrier的手臂環繞著Collins的肩膀，確保他溫暖。Collins則抓住Farrier的手指，確保它們停下顫抖。

 

又一次毒打跟審訊，同樣的字句一遍遍質問他：你是怎麼苟活下來的？

Farrier驚醒過來。 他瞥了眼靠在自己肩上的Collins。對方的額髮軟軟地垂下來蓋住眼，難得陷入熟睡，他的手依然抓著Farrier的手指，似乎打算永遠都不放開。

Farrier從未跟Collins說過自己的夢境內容，但對方一直陪在他身邊，告訴他能活下來是多麼美好的事。

他想活下去。

 

****

Collins 坐在沙發上，一手抓著毯子邊角，另一手捧著一杯茶，看著Farrier燒水的背影。

也許是某種求生本能，即使情況壞到不能再壞，Farrier跟他卻從未停止掙扎。他不知道他們之前還有多少險路未行，但Collins對此保持樂觀。

「你還要茶嗎？」

「好的，謝謝。」

Farrier在Collins的杯子裡添了茶水，很自然地坐到他身邊。Collins按耐著倚靠對方肩膀的衝動。

「前天我去東區時看到一間烘焙坊。店鋪不大，但許多人排隊等著買他家的點心。烘焙師忙得像蜜蜂⋯」

Collins 耐心地等對方繼續說完。

「⋯我在想⋯也許他們會需要新人手。」

 

Farrier是細心的照護者，糟糕的廚師。Collins幾乎無法想像他烘焙的樣子。但如果Farrier能找到一些新目標，也許能幫助他遠離那些惡夢。

「你應該去試試。」他建議。

  
  
  


3.檸檬蛋糕

 

****

橙色外皮的磅蛋糕，扎實的內層如陽光般金黃，上頭的白色糖霜有些歪扭地寫著：給Collins。

「很好吃。」Collins叉起剩下的蛋糕塞進嘴裡。

「我還在練習。」Farrier背著手，看起來有些靦腆。

 

烘焙師Frank夫婦的兩個兒子都犧牲在戰場上。Farrier從不提自己的經歷，他們也不過問。店裡除了夫婦倆，還有一個幫忙招呼客人的店員。那店員是個開朗的女孩，一頭黑髮，笑起來帶著可愛的酒窩。「你可以叫我Meg，我一直都想見你， Farrier常常說起你的事。」Collins注意到她的眼神時不時就會飄回Farrier身上。

「Collins？」剛將一批佛卡夏送進烤箱的Farrier探出頭：「他們說要留我吃晚飯。你要一起來嗎？」

「不了。」Collins勉強擠出一個微笑。「你跟他們去吧。」

 

Collins應該要感到開心。Farrier好不容易能重新開始，他值得擁有更好的生活，去建立自己的家庭。但Collins開心不起來。一種陰暗情緒在他心中反覆翻騰、湧起。

過一段時間後他才了解，那是嫉妒。

從什麼時候開始他對Farrier的情感變質成超越友情的渴望？發現失去他是自己難以吞嚥的痛苦？

Farrier回來找他的時候？還是在他養病時和對方互相依偎的時候？

他怎麼能為了自己的私慾綁住對方，成為對方痊癒的絆腳石？

那股不安與自責感並未隨著時間消失，而是持續膨脹、潰爛。Collins知道自己的表現怪異，他可以感覺Farrier不時投來的擔憂眼神，但他沒辦法面對Farrier，告訴對方理由。因為那會毀掉他們現在所擁有的一切。

 

爆發點來得又急又快，就像一架突襲的斯圖卡*。  

 

Collins接到Frank夫婦的電報，說Farrier在工作中情緒失控了。

「沒關係，我們不會要他賠償。我們知道他不是故意的。」Frank太太溫柔地說，他們夫婦倆看起來都只有悲傷而沒有憤怒。「他有受傷嗎？」Collins越過手足無措的Meg，奔向那個縮在角落的男人。

「Farrier？」

「Collins。」Farrier的臉色發白，Collins忍著不在其他人面前將對方用力抱住。他只是說：「我們回家。」

 

在車上時Collins注意到Farrier一直看著油表，這才想起自己忘記加油。但他沒法顧忌這些，他表面上很冷靜，實際上恐懼卻早已在心裡節節升高。一回到家，他就開始忙亂地四處張羅。「你一定很累了，我看能不能泡點茶。」

「Collins。」   

「先坐著，我來——」

「Collins。」Farrier用身體擋住了Collins的去路，讓他無處可躲。

「為什麼你最近都在躲我？」

「⋯我不知道你在說什麼。」

「你一直避開跟我對到眼。」

「我沒有。」Collins強迫自己對上Farrier的眼睛。對方眼中澎湃的情感瞬間撞進他的眼裡：沮喪、憂慮、困惑。

「是因為我做錯了什麼？告訴我，我會去改⋯但不要這樣躲我。」男人的受傷語調讓Collins感到胸口發疼，他的呼吸急促起來。「不，Farrier，不是你的錯⋯」Collins低下頭:「⋯是我的錯。」

他終於沒法抑制眼淚的流下，跟他一直埋藏於胸的秘密：「我沒辦法忍受Meg看你的眼神，沒辦法忍受你有一天會愛上其他女孩，結婚建立家庭。」他抽噎著說：「因為我對你抱有其他感覺⋯其他骯髒的感覺⋯我不能再失去你一次⋯」

他讓自己出盡醜態，將這段友誼毀的一點也不剩，甚至可能讓自己陷入牢獄之災。Collins摀住臉哀求：「拜託⋯不要舉報我，我保證不會再對你造成困擾⋯」

Farrier伸出手將他摟進懷裡。「你在說什麼蠢話，」他粗聲說：「我永遠不做舉報那種事。」

他們就這麼沈默的擁抱著。

 

之後Farrier婉拒了Frank夫婦的晚餐邀請，回家跟Collins吃飯。他們一起吃飯，一起看電影，在作惡夢時肩併著肩相伴。但Farrier 從未對先前的對話做回應，一切就像完全沒發生過一樣。

Collins可以理解Farrier需要時間。一般人如果遇到自己最好的朋友向自己告白一定嚇得半死，更別說正在歷經創傷折磨的Farrier。他等待著Farrier準備好，當一天又毫無變化的過去時，他感到萬幸又煎熬。

 

兩週之後，那天到來了。

 

「Collins，我們可以談一談嗎？」Farrier問，他的語調不快不慢。

Collins咬住下唇。「好啊，你要談什麼？」

「談我以前當戰俘的事。」

這不是他預期的答案，Collins全身僵住了。但Farrier自顧自地說下去，他望向遠方，語氣平板，像在講別人的事：「留在敦克爾克的第一年最難熬。在被送去其他地方前，看守我們的人是群畜牲，我們只有尿水可以喝，有批戰俘在剛送來沒多久就被拉去槍斃。」

「Farrier⋯」

「我曾經怨恨過你。」 Farrier的聲音放得很輕，眼神依然停留在遠方的定點：「有段時期我都在質疑自己放棄返程的決定，怨恨那些再也沒回來找我們的人。」他頓了頓，「之後所有怨恨感都不見了，只剩下空虛跟麻木感，我沒辦法感覺到任何事。我試著⋯我試著回憶一些快樂的事，但我沒辦法想起任何一個⋯我想起當你的噴火戰機迫降時，你的降落傘沒打開，無線電也沒回應。但我看到附近有艘民船靠近，你一定能獲救，你安全了。不知怎的，只要想著這些，我就覺得一定要活下去。那是我從每個戰俘營逃走時絕不會忘記的事。」Farrier垂下頭，沙啞地說：「隊友、朋友、伴侶⋯不管你想怎麼稱呼我們的關係⋯我想說的是，我願意跟你在一起。」

Collins感到胸口的重擔突然消失了，取而代之的是快樂的淚水。

「我也是。」

當他抱住Farrier，才意識到對方也在哭泣。

 

****

Farrier找回了更多活力。有時Collins覺得自己才是情感上被支持跟帶領的那一方。他們發展出一套對付夢魘的辦法，他們在床上共眠，或是在沙發旁的地板上——Farrier不築壁壘了，他們一起用毯子跟枕頭佈置了一個小窩，桌燈那一側是Collins的位置，當那盞燈點亮時，映照著Collins金黃的髮絲，那幫助Farrier驅散他的恐懼。

 

他們早上一起晨跑，下班後偶爾去間安靜的酒吧小酌。有天他們在回家路上撿到一個發出哭泣聲的紙箱。那是一隻小狗，看起來不超過8週大，毛色黝黑，胸前有塊牛奶白的花紋。

「一隻比特犬。」 Collins 說。

Farrier將小狗從紙箱抱出來，放進自己的外套裡給牠取暖 。他喜歡狗，以前在皇家空軍時常常跟基地的寵物犬玩。小狗的頭從他的外套領口露出來，抬頭舔了舔他的臉。

「我們應該帶牠回家。」Farrier說。

 

「我嫉妒牠。」

當Farrier一副想抱著小狗睡覺的樣子時，Collins鬱悶地表示。

「你在嫉妒一個寶寶，Collins。」

「我知道，但你不覺得我們之間的接觸太少了嗎？」

這幾週來他們只有擁抱跟睡覺——名副其實的睡覺，連親吻都沒有！Collins不平地看著Farrier的唇貼著小狗頸部鬆軟的毛。

「為什麼你都不碰我？我說的不是擁抱，而是更多——」

「你想要更多觸碰？」Farrier問，他的臉色突然正經起來。

Collins想到Farrier滿身的醜陋疤痕，又想起之前他所憂慮過的事。「Farrier⋯」

「幹嘛？」

「我聽說⋯很多戰俘會受到很糟糕的羞辱，一種可怕的暴力⋯」

「你指的是強暴？」

「⋯對。」

「沒有，我沒遇過那種事，別擔心。」

Collins緊張地望著男人，他不知道Farrier說的是不是實話。

「Collins，」 Farrier捧住他的臉：「我沒碰你只是不想嚇到你。」

「你怎麼知道我會被嚇到？」Collins好強地問。

Farrier沒回話，只是扶著他的下巴，溫柔地將唇貼上他的。

幾秒後他們分開。「那感覺⋯很好。」Collins結巴地說，他微笑起來，Farrier也跟著笑了。

他們又吻了一次，這次更加熱烈，他們的舌頭纏鬥著，手指貪婪地探進彼此的衣服下擺。

小狗汪汪叫了兩聲。

「好拉，小子，今晚你得委屈些。」Farrier一手抱起狗，下了床將牠放進他們的避難小窩。

「還是嫉妒牠。」Collins委屈地嘟囔，手裡抱著一塊枕頭。

「等等看你還會不會這麼說。」Farrier哼道。把小狗安頓好後爬上床，將金髮男人拉入懷裡。

  
  


4.晚宴

 

****

「我不要去。」

「這很重要。」

「你也沒來我們店的週年聚餐。」

「那不一樣，你知道我對Meg的看法。」

 

Bingo*慵懶地抖了抖耳朵，對他們的爭執聲見怪不怪。牠已經長大了，變得強壯又溫馴。牠跟Farrier比較親近，但每當Collins心情不好時，會第一時間跑到他身邊將頭擱在他的膝上。

Dawson先生這次辦的晚宴之所以特殊，在於他找到了一些也經歷過敦克爾克撤退的退伍軍人。他是一片好意，想讓大家聚在一起敘敘舊，但Farrier不喜歡這主意，Collins也開始理解對方的顧慮。他還記得當時撤退時那些大兵對飛行員的無禮態度。就算過了這麼多年，誰知道會不會有人說出什麼傻話，他不能忍受任何人傷害Farrier。「我會在你旁邊替你擋掉所有蠢問題。如果有人想找你麻煩，我們就離開。」

「看來有人正準備搭上噴火戰機出擊。」Farrier被他認真的臉逗笑了。「我的領帶在哪裡？」

他們開始著裝，臨走前Farrier摸了摸Bingo的頭：「好好看家。」

 

晚宴已經開始20分鐘了。

當Collins跟Farrier步入會場時，所有喧鬧、玩笑聲瞬間銷聲匿跡。一對對目光像探照燈似地盯著他們。Farrier繃緊下巴，邁步走到自己的位子上。接著，他聽見有人喊道：「起立！」

所有人從自己的位子上站起。

「敬禮！」

Farrier環顧周遭，一張張不再年輕生澀的面孔，穿插少數年輕面孔，肅穆地望著他，整齊劃一的做出舉手禮。他的眼角濕潤，他回了禮。他轉頭望向Collins，對方也紅著眼眶。

 

宴會的氣氛很祥和。

不管過去有多少恩怨情仇，今天在場的人都是為了度過那場苦難，為存活與和平舉杯 。無論是熟識舊友還是初次見面，每個人都友善地彼此招呼，交換一兩句寒暄。

Peter帶著他的皇家空軍隊友來找Collins他們，一群大男生興奮地圍著Farrier詢問當年滑行迫降的經過。Collins站在旁邊傾聽，對Farrier露出鼓勵的微笑。

「Collins。」他轉過頭，看到Dawson先生拄著拐杖向他走來。Collins看了Farrier一眼，對方還在專心地替他的學生講解。於是他稍微退出人群，跟Dawson先生站到一塊。

「看來我們的Farrier進步了很多。」Dawson先生欣慰地說。

Collins露出小小的微笑：「我們都在努力。」

「真幸運你們找到了彼此。」Dawson先生的話聽起來意有所指。Collins有些不安，擔心對方會看穿他們的關係，但那位老紳士只是慈祥的對他微笑。

「Collins。」那些年輕人已經離開了，Farrier向他走來。

「祝你們有個美好的夜晚。」Dawson先生微笑道。

他們一起舉杯。

  
  


****

「這場宴會讓我想起很多事⋯但是好的方面。」回到車上時Farrier說。他們還是提前離開了，但在那之前也跟所有人好好道別過。

「Peter跟他的朋友讓我想起過去的我們，年輕、熱情⋯」

「跟冷靜，他們沒人在數學考試中失常，Collins先生。」

「閉嘴，Farrier先生，你的嘴值得去做更有意義的事。」

Farrier微笑，藉著黑暗偷偷吻了他的臉。Collins發動引擎，他們的車子緩緩在街道行駛。

「我忘記加油了。」Collins懊惱地說。

「沒關係，我們回得去。」Farrier安慰他，「還記得我們第一次完成任務返回基地那天嗎？」

「當然，我的油只剩下一點點。」

「而我叫你跟我表演一個俯衝加連續翻滾。」

「之後我們都被分隊長臭罵了一頓。」

 

他們笑出聲，他們都想起了那一天，夕陽光輝映照彼此的臉，他們的噴火戰機比翼雙飛，橫越整片絢麗雲彩，自由、大膽、無畏。

  
  


（End.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 註解  
> *食堂牛仔：(Canteen Cowboy)，RAF俚語，意思是很有女人緣的男人  
> *第三戰俘營：(Stalag luft III)，納粹的飛官戰俘營之一，大逃亡事件的發生點  
> *斯圖卡：（Stuka)：二戰時期納粹空軍的Ju 87俯衝轟炸機  
> *Bingo: 飛行員用語，意思是壓箱油（bingo fuel)，飛機足夠返回基地的安全油量。


End file.
